The World Jumper (Book One)
by Bearcat Girl
Summary: Nicole "Nico" Swallowflight is cursed to wander the worlds forever, unless she can pass the age set for her. All will be explained in the prologue. She is currently in; Hunger Games
1. Answers

I am guessing you are wondering what a World Jumper is. A World Jumper is a person who can go between worlds, but only some do it willingly. This is a story of a World Jumper who is not one of those people. Nicole Swallowflight was cursed when she was young to wander the worlds forever, at least until she could pass the age that is told to her. Then she gets put in the world, and every time she is put into the world something big happens. She is between worlds now so we will start the story there, wish her luck. She will need it.

A/n: If you didn't get the intro, the main character is a World Jumper who always dies before she reached the age set for her.


	2. Hunger Games Part 1

Nico's Pov:

Darkness, that is all that I saw, darkness. I have been here so many times that I don't get afraid anymore. Then the stars seemed to turn on, until they looked like this. Then the voice spoke in my head, it said, "You must pass the age of 17 here to be set free." Then everything started to fade to white, I clutched to my sketchbook like it was the one thing that was keeping me alive. I then felt like I was upside down. Then I opened my eyes and found that I was upside down, and looked to be 14 years old. I heard footsteps coming, and I grabbed my dagger, which was looped around my belt."Who's there!" I yelled. Two kids around my age, one girl and one boy came out and faced me. The girl looked at the boy and said, "That is not a deer." "Gee thanks," I said, "Now can you get me down from here?" The girl climbed up into the tree and cut me down. There was an upside and a downside to me being cut down, the upside was that I was out of the tree and the downside was I had a major head rush. I also landed on my face seeing as I was being held by my ankle. "So," the boy began, "what district do you come from?" "No idea really, I've been on the run ever since I was four." This,was somewhat true, the first time I world jumped was when I was four. I, uh, got hit by a bus, not fun. The two kids looked at me like I just landed from mars. "You had best come with us then," the girl said, "oh, and by the way my name is Katniss." "Yeah, and my name is Gale," the boy said. "My name is Nicole, but you can call me Nico." This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

A/n: if the link didn't work just look at the cover image.


	3. Hunger Games Part 2

A/n: hey guys I am just letting you know that I am trying something new, in order to give you the character you want I am going to be asking questions about what her personality should be like. So the question today is; do you think that she should have musical talents? If so what instrument? Just answer in the reviews.

Nico's Pov: (2 years later)

I was standing in the plaza for the reaping of the 74th annual hunger games. If I get reaped I just know that I will die, cause the universe is just mean like that. Our way too peppy escort, Effie Trinket, just sort of waltzed over to the girl's bowl and pulled out a name. She then walked over to the microphone and read, "Primrose Everdeen." No, this can't be happening, before I knew what I was doing I stepped forward and tried to reach Prim. When they held me back I did one of the stupidest things I have ever done, I volunteered. Everyone looked at me like I was going insane when I walked up to the stage. Effie looked at me and said, "What's your name?" I looked at her and said, "Nicole Swallowflight." She then turned away from me and went on with the reaping. She drew from the boy's bowl and read, "Peeta Mellark." A boy about my age walked up to the stage and stood there with a look of fear on his face. I really don't have anything to fear, because I have died in almost everyway possible. I know that getting your throat slit really doesn't hurt, but getting impaled is really not fun. We walked into the justice building and then got in the train. We were off to our deaths.


	4. Hunger Games Part 3

Nico's Pov:

I was looking out the window, wondering how I will die this time... amazingly I haven't died by poison of any type. Weird right? There is another thing you should know about the curse I'm under, it says that I will have a best friend and a lover that would eventually join me on my journey. I would never wish that on anyone so I try not to get any friends or fall in love. I haven't told you what I look like, did I? I wear red lipstick to hide my naturally navy blue lips (don't ask). I also color my hair to hide the fact that it's white like snow. I spent some time with Maximum Ride and her friends so I have navy blue wings that, thankfully, are retractable. I felt someone come up behind me and sit down. I looked over and saw that it was Effie, she told me that we had about 15 minutes until we arrived at the capital. I opened my sketchbook and started to look through the drawings of all the people I have met; the first person that made me tear up was Jojan Reed (game of thrones), then Erik (phantom of the opera), and finally Enjorlas (les miserables). I had many other people in that book but they hadn't impacted me quite like those people did. Let me tell you the story behind the sketchbook in my hands; when I learned about the curse I was granted one thing to help me remember all my friends that help me in my quest for freedom. I chose a magic sketchbook with unlimited pages and unimaginable drawing skills. I was pulled out of my thoughts when we arrived at the station and I saw all the people outside the window, it reminded me of when I was stuck in a place that had a holiday where all crime was leader called Purge Day. I died by being hit by a burning bottle of alcohol. I started hyperventilating until Peeta calmed me down. He walked out in front of me, then behind me was Haymitch, and in front of Peeta was Effie. We went into the lobby of the training center and all of the other tributes were already there, so I started looking at the competition. The ones that really scared me were: the boy from 1, both from 2, and the boy from 11. I drew sketches of them so I could look for them in training, I also drew the girls from, 1, 5, and 11. They really didn't look to much of a threat, but looks can be deceiving. We went to the elevator, and I hoped that there was food because I hadn't eaten on the train. I was not dissapointed. There was so much food I could feed Gale's whole family with it and still have some left over. I ate slowly because I wasn't used to the richness of it all. When I was done with it I left to my room to get a little privacy while I stretch my wings, which I have to do every night so they don't get stiff. I took off the shirt I was wearing and let my wings come out of their concealment under my skin, and streached them humming "The Wizard and I" from my favorite musical "Wicked". All was going well, at least until my door opened revealing a flabbergasted Peeta in the doorway. He opened his mouth to scream, but I covered his mouth and pulled him into my room while my wings retracted. "Peeta I can explain-" I started to say when he blasted my with 90 questions a second. Okay that is a bit exaggerated but he did ask me a few questions, like, "How long have you been able to do that? How are you able to do that? Is that why you were running away from something in the woods the day you came to the district?" I answered them like so, "As long as I can remember, it just comes naturally, yes I was running from the capital guards that were trying to catch me for who knows what. I was kinda planning to use them as a secret weapon in the tenant that's ruined unless you want to be allies in the arena?" Then it was agreed that we were allies, but also that I would show up said the real me at training. That means that I can't wear hair dyes or lipstick and I must have my wings out. I only agreed to the last one after a LOT of arguing. Oh, the fun I will have tomorrow.

* * *

A/n: Oh no, her secret is out, what will she do! Also please don't ask me about Game of Thrones, or Maximum Ride because I don't know squat about them except the things I put in the chapter.


	5. Hunger Games Part 4

A/n: I guess I forgot to tell you this, but if you are a loyal bearcat you will know this. My biggest pet peeve is when people give me hater comments and don't tell me what to fix, or how to fix it. I received 2 comments on this that I had to delete because they fell under that category for this story. So guys please if you have a problem that I can fix easily please tell me what it is so I can fix it. Thank you! Also the question of the chapter is; Nico has to have a best friend and I would prefer if she came from hunger games, so my question is who should it be? Tell me in the reviews.

Today is the tribute parade. *sigh* I really don't want to do this. Yesterday I washed out all the coloring from my hair, and wiped off all the lipstick I had on. Then I met Flavius and Octavia, my stylists. They pulled out all the hair on my body except for my head and eyebrows. It hurt so bad! When I was alone I let my wings of their concealment and flapped them a couple times. After a few minutes I felt a presence in the room with me. I turned around and saw Cinna gawking at me. I sighed and said, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to do something?" He snapped out of it and started making adjustments to the dress for my wings. When I saw what it was I was surprised to see it was actually a black jumpsuit with a long train down the back. Cinna told me about how it was going to catch on fire. I started freaking out because of the Purge Day incident. *shudder.* He then explained that it was just fake fire, and that it wouldn't hurt me. That was when I felt stupid. I pulled on the outfit and walked out to the carriages and stood beside the one for 12. Then the girl from five came over. "Hi," I said to her. She just slightly smiled and asked, "Are those real or fake?" She was pointing to my wings. "Oh those," I said, "those are real. It must be strange talking to a girl who has extra limbs that aren't exactly human." She walked over to the carriage for 5 and just stood there. 'Okay then,' I thought. Then the horns sounded and we all got into out chariots. Peeta got into the chariot in the nick of time. Cinna and Portia came to light up the trains on our backs. I expected for it to hurt, but all that happened was that I felt a small tickling sensation. Then the horses started moving. I tried to calm the butterflies in my stomach, but to no avail. Peeta reached for my hand, I was slightly confused but then I got the notion. I slipped my hand into his and raised them up high for all to see. The crowd went absolutely nuts. We circled around the large courtyard and president Snow gave a few words before we started. Let the Hunger Games begin.


	6. Hunger Games Part 5

Today is the first day of training. I changed into the clothes set out for me and walked to breakfast. After breakfast we went down to the training level and I had a look around. My eyes went to the throwing axes station almost immediately. I picked one up and saw the girl from 1 try to hit the target, but failed miserably. I decided to show her up and pushed her lightly out of the way and backed up a few feet. I threw the axe and it hit the dummy square in the chest. I walked up yo the dummy and pulled out the axe and walked away with a smirk on my face. I finally found Peeta at the camouflage station working on making his arm look like a tree branch. "Wow Peeta! That looks really legit!" I said. He just smiled at me. Probably because of the word looks we're getting. I walked over to the plants station and saw the girl from 5 there. "Hi, I never got your name. Mine's Nico," I said, a little peppy for me. She looked at me like I just landed from mars. I probably did look like it though. I had everything in it's normal color, and I had my wings out. I started to walk away from her but then she called out, "My name is Finch." Okay so I know her name, that's good. Tomorrow's the private training session. I think I'm going to do axes. Then after that is the interview, then the games. Oh, the life I lead.


End file.
